


Predator and Prey

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: My Storyline [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Choking, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Starvation, Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, it's all good don't worry, just a little bit, these tags are all a just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: The others find out about Bim's eating habits.
Relationships: None
Series: My Storyline [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567675
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Predator and Prey

Bim was  _ so  _ hungry. 

He hasn’t eaten in months. Well, he has eaten, but he hasn’t  _ really  _ eaten. Regular food still worked. It never satisfied him, but at least he wasn’t literally starving himself. He hasn’t had blood on his tongue and skin in between his teeth in so long. But it was  _ wrong _ . He couldn’t eat, he didn’t want to risk his place at the manor, his job and his home. He didn’t want to be called a  _ monster _ . 

Only problem was that there are several murderers in the manor and one was _permanently_ _bleeding._

Bim made sure to avoid the Host as much as he possibly could. He’d run off to do useless errands whenever Host would come to the studio to record, practically begging the others if they needed anything taken care of. He would devour his food during meals and leave as soon as possible so he would avoid Host before he came down to eat. Bim has been both teased and reassured that Host isn’t that scary and is pretty harmless, he would only laugh along or say he just didn’t want to mess with him.

It was fine. He can avoid Host for his entire life if he needed to. If it meant he could stay here, he would do anything.

His secret only lasted two months.

It was the middle of January when it happened, two weeks until King’s make-up birthday― It wasn’t his real birthday, it was when Dark and Wilford first found him, but he didn’t know his real birthday, so they celebrated it then― and Bim was so,  _ so hungry.  _ He came down early, before anyone else was awake, planning to eat all the leftover Christmas cookies that he and Wilford made, but someone beat him to it.

Host was rummaging through the fridge, grabbing a few tupperwares and tucking them to his chest. He froze as soon as he heard footsteps and poked his head out, mumbling under his breath. He smiled when he narrated Bim.

“The Host apologizes for how he may look,” he greeted him. “He was hoping to have breakfast now instead of…” 

He trailed off as he continued to narrate the scene, smile falling from his face as he described Bim as a dazed beast, watching their meal fumble around, unsuspecting of what was to come. Host went to take a step back, still clutching the tupperwares to his chest, but as soon as Bim rushed towards him, he dropped them in favor of his life.

The glass tupperwares shattered as they hit the floor and Host screamed when Bim easily caught up with him. Even though Host was almost a foot taller than Bim, the other was fueled on desperation and tackled him to the floor easily. He immediately went for the bandages covering the Host’s eyes and ripped them off, digging his fingers into the sockets and using his nails to rip at the skin around it. 

Host continued to scream and struggle as Bim moved to choke him, moving his body down so his forearm pressed against Host’s neck. Bim brought the hand that was knuckle deep in one of Host’s sockets and licked his fingers clean of blood. God, he tasted  _ so good _ , Bim practically moaned, finally getting that satisfaction that he’s been craving.

But he needed more.

Using the hand he had just licked off, Bim grabbed a fist full of Host’s hair and yanked his head back, hunching over him and dragged his tongue around the scars that he had reopened with his nails, tongue slipping off the edge of the sockets a bit. Host’s struggling was getting weaker, lack of air making him lose consciousness, but he was still trying to jerk his head away. Just a few more minutes and he’ll be dead. Just a few more minutes and Bim can  _ finally  _ eat.

He felt arms wrap on his stomach and he was roughly pulled off of Host. Bim shrieked, kicking and clawing at whoever grabbed him to try and get free. Host was gasping and coughing as he clung to Dr. Iplier and Dark_― _who had pulled Host further away from Bim as soon as he was free. Bim twisted in the arms holding him back and trying to see who it was. Google was the one holding him, Wilford and King standing behind him, all staring at him with wide, frightened eyes. That’s what made Bim snap back to himself.

He stopped struggling, twisting back around to see the Host’s condition. He was trembling, bleeding heavily from his eyes. Brown and gold strands of hair stuck out in odd directions, sticking to his forehead from blood and sweat. His clothes were all rumpled and he was lying in the broken tupperware and discarded food.

“What the  _ hell _ was that, Bim!” Dr. Iplier shouted through the heavy breathing of them all. “Why the fuck did you attack Host? And fuck, why is  _ his _ blood in  _ your _ mouth?” King made a soft, gagging sound from behind him. 

“I-I-I’m sorry I-I just―” Bim cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath and tears flooded from his eyes. “I’m a  _ fucking _ monster. I was just s-so hungry and― and Host is always  _ bleeding―  _ I couldn’t  _ stop _ myself.”

“You’re a fucking  _ cannibal _ ?” Dr. Iplier said in shock, holding Host a little closer to him. Bim broke down even more, letting out a whimper and hands coming up to grip at his hair as he sunk in Google’s arms.

“It was some guy that got shot,” Bim was starting to ramble now, trying to get them to understand that it wasn't his fault and he didn't want this. “I was going to rob his store because I was  _ starving _ , but I saw his body and he was bleeding out and I wasn’t thinking so I-I ate him. I threw it all up as soon as I got back to my dorm, b-but the hunger never left. I haven’t eaten in  _ months _ , even before I got here! I didn’t want to hurt anyone I was just so  _ hungry _ .” He broke off with another sob.

“That’s why you were avoiding the Host,” Dark mumbled, the first time he’s spoken yet. “You can’t control it?” 

Bim nodded his head. Dark gave a thoughtful hum.

“Would you be willing to eat what we kill?” Everyone’s heads shot up and stared at Dark in a mix of horror and shock.

“You can’t be serious,” Dr. Iplier had moved to grab the Host’s bandages and re-wrap them around his head, mumbling to him that he’ll clean him up when they get to his clinic. “Bim is a danger to everyone here if he can’t control it! He almost killed Host!”

“Bim would be an easy way to dispose of bodies,” Dark replies flatly. “And I rather not risk throwing him out only for him to come back and devour us all in revenge.”

“Y-you,” Bim swallowed harshly, moving to sit up in Google’s grip again, ignoring how the android tightened his grip. “You would really do that for me?” He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up at Wilford, who was smiling down at him. 

“I admit,” Wilford began slowly. “It would be a better solution than starving yourself until you break.” King still looked terrified, but he nodded slowly.

“I can-n work on re-recipes if y-y-you would like,” Google added. “T-to make you feel bett-t-ter about the situation. I’ve heard it-it cooks similar to pork-k.” Bim smiled and nodded, feeling Google start to loosen his grip. 

“No,” all heads turned to Dr. Iplier. “No no, I’m not gonna risk Host like that. I’m not gonna risk  _ anyone _ on that. I’m the doctor and my job is to—“

“It’s okay,” Host wheezed from where he still laid on Dr. Iplier’s lap, blood now almost covering the entire lower half of his face. He coughed harshly, breathing still rattling in his chest, but he smiled up at the doctor. “Th-the Host doesn’t see another future with this happening. To anyone else. Bim will prosper with Wilford and Google’s help keeping him fed.” He turned his smile to Bim. 

Bim felt like he’s gone into shock. He literally just attacked the Host, almost eating his face right off, almost choking him to death, and he forgave him so quickly. He even went far enough to defend him. Bim swallowed again and smiled back. 

“Fine,” Dr. Iplier grumbled, pulling Host's hair away from his face and wincing at the smear of blood on his forehead. “As long as you stay away from Host for awhile and do not, _for one single day_, get off your fucking diet.” 

Dr. Iplier started to move, slipping his arms under Host’s arms and lifting him to his feet. Host stumbled to his feet and held onto the doctor like a lifeline. Dr. Iplier helped brush off the food and glass from Host’s back, grumbling about the mess.

Google finally let go of Bim when the two disappeared down the hall. Bim pushes himself up and was about to smooth out his nightshirt, but stopped when he saw the blood covering it. King had rushed after the two as well and Wilford had disappeared, leaving only Bim, Google, and Dark. 

“I can’t thank you enough for this,” Bim looked up at Dark, trying to ignore the tears filling his eyes again. “I thought I was a goner.”

“You will be if you don’t keep your promise,” Dark’s voice was clear and cold. “If you hurt another one of us, I’ll tear you to pieces myself.”

Bim gulped and nodded rapidly. Dark’s ringing had gotten louder and his aura danced around him. It stopped suddenly when Wilford poofed back into the kitchen, blood splattered across his clothes and dropping two dead bodies from his shoulders and onto the floor.

“Breakfast’s ready!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a fic on how everyone found out about Bim's cannibalism and ofc I image this happening before.


End file.
